I Won't Surrender!
by Soapy-Liedown
Summary: Allan A Dale didn't remember his brother, the one that went missing when he was only six. What happened to him? And when there is a family reunion, it's not as happy as he would have hoped. Marian is alive and Allan never turned bad.
1. Allan's Past

I Won't Surrender.

Chapter 1 – Allan's past.

The man rode through the woods, his chestnut gelding panting for breath and sweating heavily.

"Shh Jane," The man soothed the horse, "Only a few more miles to go."

The frail looking person dismounted, leading his horse to the nearby stream allowing it to rest. He splashed the water onto his face, trying to remove the memories of the last few years from his scarred memory.

_'Allan, it's mine!' The little boy screamed, pulling his teddy bear from his __brother's__ grasp._

_'But I haven't got one, and anyway Tom Mamma said we should share' Allan gave Tom a hard push, and the smaller boy fell to the ground, crying._

_Allan ran back into the cottage, the bear clutched in his hand, smiling with happiness, until he saw what was going on inside._

_'Mamma,' Allan screamed, dropping the meaningless toy to the ground._

_Jane was laying, blood pouring from a stab wound in her stomach, dead on the floor, he stood at the side, tears pouring down his pale face._

_'You?'__ Allan asked, pointing at me and backing away._

_'Tom ran into the room, unaware of what was happening, until he collapsed at the sight of Jane._

_'Tom,' Allan cried running over to his little brother and helping up, shaking him awake._

_'She's, she's, Mamma!' tears poured from Tom's wide eyes as he ran over to her, jumping straight onto her stomach, sobbing onto her fresh wound, spreading her blood over his hands and clothes._

_'We need to go Tom," Allan said calmly, still keeping his distance from me._

_'Allan, I'm sorry, __It__ was It was an accident…' I tried to explain._

_'An accident!'__ Allan began to scream at me, '__You__ accidentally stabbed her did you James?'_

_'No, it was, I mean, well, It wasn't, I mean,' I stuttered._

_'Come on Tom, let's go,' Allan grabbed Tom's arm and they fled from the house, the last I saw of them was the betrayed look in Tom's young eyes._

**Well please review, I should update very soon! Hope you like it so far!**


	2. Jane

Chapter 2 – Jane.

Allan awoke with a start, memories that had haunted him since he was an infant coming back to him in seconds. He could see her, dead on the floor, covered in blood, Tom's shaking form and James, rising from the shadows, his face pale and gaunt, and his face stained red with tears.

"You ok?" Will asked, "You've been grunting and groaning all night."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Allan muttered, accepting the small plate of food Much offered him.

Allan slowly got up, joining the gang who, apart from shooting him funny looks every so often, were acting as usual. Robin and Much were arguing about the size of chicken compared to a squirrel, Will chatting calmly to Djaq, love shinning in his eyes, and John, watching the banter, a small smile on his face.

"I going for a walk," Allan said abruptly, putting the plate to one side and leaving the camp instantly, feeling their piecing stares on his back.

Allan wandered around the forest for a while, stopping every so often to sit on the floor and examine his surroundings.

"I've got to find James," Allan thought out loud, "I need to know the full story."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Jane, the chestnut gelding, was trotting freely through the woods, all alone. James had fallen asleep some time ago and she had taken the chance to dump him, knowing that as soon as he woke she would have to endure more torture.

Allan watched the old horse walk along in front of him, and as a cog clicked in his brain he shouted, "Jane!"

The horse let out a huge whinny, ignoring her sore legs, galloping towards Allan, only slowing when he was seconds away from wrapping his arms around her long neck.

"Jane, what happened to you? We should have taken you with us, Tom and I, we split up though, we went to live in another house, he stole my stuff and left, I suppose with the upbringing he had you couldn't expect any better." Allan babbled, running his fingers through the horses beautifully kept mane and leaning into her.

Jane grunted slightly, enjoying a familiar voice and touch, until another person arrived, storming down the hill.

"There you are Jane!" James' voice came clear and strong and Allan froze, staying hidden behind the huge horse.

"Don't go anywhere now Jane, we'll be at Nottingham soon," James soothed.

"Not being funny James, but you'll fit in great at Nottingham, you can help the Sheriff and Gisborne kill every innocent person who ever lived," Allan stepped out, snarling his words and making James jump.

"Allan is that really you?"


	3. Fetch The Dogs!

Chapter 3 – Fetch The Dogs!

The Sheriff paced around his bedroom while Guy continued to look bored, knowing that one of the Sheriff's farfetched plans was coming.

"Gisborne, I've had a sudden flash of, of inspiration," Vaysey grinned happily and Guy turned to him, ready for another stupid scheme, "We are going to catch Hood, all we need is bait, right?"

Guy nodded neglecting to mention they had tried this before.

"So, go and get one of your very faithful guards, ask them to dress up as a peasant, give them a few cuts and bruises, for believability, he will go into the forest and ask Hood for help, make up some story about us taking people into the castle in secret and killing them for no reason or anything like that. Hood will come into the castle, tell the guard his plan and well, isn't it brilliant!"

"Yes my lord, brilliant," Guy yawned, examining the ceiling.

"Gisborne, pay attention," Vaysey snapped, "Go!"

"Yes, of course," Gisborne hurried off to put the Sheriff's plan into action, bumping into Marian as he barged out of the room.

"May I ask why you're in such a hurry Sir Guy?" Marian asked politely.

"Business Marian, very dull, but it has too be done," Guy droned, leaving without another word.

Marian waited a few moments before knocking on the Sheriff's door, waiting for his groaned, "Gisborne, you're supposed to be talking to your guard, reme…"

As Marian walked in the Sheriff stopped, "Lady Marian, what do you want now?" he asked rudely.

"Lord Sheriff," She began cautiously, "May I be so bold as to ask for you to begin as search?"

The Sheriff frowned, "What kind of search?"

"A search, my Lord Sheriff, for Robin Hood," Marian took a deep breath, watching the Sheriff's reaction.

"Did he ask you to do this," he hissed, "Is this some kind of twisted plan?"

"No Lord Sheriff, I do not speak to Hood, not since he became an outlaw, but I do know that he is going to be on the North Road, around midday tomorrow, stopping the consignment of gold from the Lord of Winchester reaching here, I just want to help," Marian fixed her stare, looking straight into Vaysey's eyes, searching for some clue as to his decision.

"Ok Lady Marian," Vaysey answered with forced politeness, "We will have a search, right now in fact, I'll get Gisborne to call out the dogs," The Sheriff swept out of the room just missing Marian's terrified face, she knew she shouldn't have gone along with Robin's plan.


	4. The Dogs

Chapter 4 – The Dogs.

The two men stood, frozen to the spot while the horse sniffed at Allan, confused by his lack of movement.

"Allan I…" James began.

"Leave me alone! Go and drown yourself or something," Allan jumped onto Jane's back and the horse began to trot away instantly while James ran after them shouting,

"Allan, come back, I can explain."

"I have to go," Allan hissed before coaxing Jane into a gallop and leaving James to trip over a tree root and fall to the ground, out of breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marian watched from her room in the castle as the dogs and their owners were taken out through the castle towards Sherwood and wished she could get to Robin before them. He had asked her for a search, later, when the old was arriving so the castles guard would be down. He could have lipped in and got the money when it arrived, but she had failed him.

"I can't just stand here!" Marian concluded out loud, grabbing her night watchman cloak and mask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin headed towards the castle on his own, while the rest of the gang lay hidden next to the North Road, he couldn't risk Marian getting blamed. He wondered where Allan was, he'd gone out that morning and not come back yet, and Robin was starting to worry about his new quiet and un-Allan like behavior.

Robin wiped these thought out of his head and tried to concentrate on the task ahead until he heard the barks, the hunting dogs, the ones with the huge ripping teeth that showed no mercy, he had to get back and warn the others.

Robin began to run back the way he came, becoming confused at where the barking was coming from, he twisted and turned, expecting a huge bloodhound to jump out at him at any second.

He jumped as something ruffled in the undergrowth, drawing his sword he starred at the bushed until a young man who was surprisingly familiar stumbled out into the clearing.

"James?" Robin asked in astonishment.

"Robin," James snarled.


	5. Lance

Chapter 5 – Lance.

James stumbled towards Robin, shouting at him as he went, "Allan was only six, and Tom only four, how could you kill mother, after all she did for us?"

Robin frowned before beginning to speak, still backing away from James, "I didn't kill her, I was eleven, do you really think I could be that heartless? I only found out who Allan was around a month ago anyway, he doesn't recognize me, neither did Tom."

"That might be because of the change of identity, showing up on the doorstep of Locksley, being taken in by the humble Lord and being appointed his heir and told to lie about being his real son, hmmm Lance?" James hissed, wiping his brow as he drew his sword.

"Don't be rash now James, I'm your brother, and I didn't kill mother," Robin tried to explain.

"Don't, you, dare, you've lost the right to call her your mother," James spat, "I'll fight to the death if I have to."

Robin drew his sword slowly, still backing away, he could hear the dogs, they were near, he could both go forward and face his brother in combat, or back, to almost certain death. He knew what he would choose, even if it meant harming his own flesh and blood.

"Robin, the dogs," Much, followed closely by the others, ran into view, stopping suddenly at the unexpected sight.

"James, what the hell are you doing here?" Allan shouted, storming forwards.

"Allan, I can explain, this man, our _brother_, Lance" He spat, "Killed our mother, it wasn't me."

"But this is Robin, not Lance," Allan said, looking at James as if he'd gone mental, "Right Robin?"

Robin hesitated, unsure what to say, "Allan, we need to talk, the three of us, I mean…"

Allan cut him off, "Your really my brother, but then how are you Lord of Locksley, and why don't I remember…"

Allan's mind jolted suddenly as he looked straight into Robin's eyes, and he was taken way back, to when he was three years old.

_The eight year old Lance had been ordered to look after Allan, James was busy working in the fields and their parents were looking after one year old Tom, their pride and joy._

_"So Allan, what'd cha wanna do?" Lance asked lazily, __laying__ down in the long grass that surrounded Rochdale._

_"I wanna go to Nottingham," Allan said adamantly, "I want to meet the Sheriff, __father__ says he's really nice, may be I can convince him to give us some money?"_

_"As if," Lance scoffed, "We're poor __kido,__ you'll just have to live with it."_

The memory suddenly changed, mutating in a whirl of colour until he was in a completely different place, surrounded by barely recognizable people.

_Allan was five, Tom three, Lance ten and James twelve. Lance was going to work with James while Jane stayed at home, looking after the remaining children._

_Allan hated being left behind. He slipped out as soon as Jane was occupied with Tom. Following his father and his brothers, in the boiling summer sun._

_He watched them for a while, picking the crops, laughing and joking together, happy for once, until…_

_"Father?" James cried, "Father?"_

_John lay dead on the floor, blood covering his chest, the same confused yet vacant look on his face that Allan remembered his mother having. Lance had gone, Allan __was sure he'd seen him a few seconds ago, moments before John was stabbed, silently in the middle of the field of barley._

Allan came rushing back to real life and began throwing punches at Robin, "You evil filthy…"

Robin's world went black as he fell to the ground unconscious and Allan continued to punch, drawing blood until Little John finally pulled the angry man away.


	6. It Was Will?

Chapter 6 – It Was Will?

Silence overcame Sherwood forest that night. Allan and James at one side of the camp, Robin sulking at the other, Djaq mopping up his streaming nose. Much was watching his former master carefully, rehearsing the lines in his head, knowing he'd have to confront him soon.

_'Robin, as your friend, I think you shou_ld have told me about not really being Lord Of Locksley,' No that's not good.

_'Robin, can we talk about the…Allan situation?"_

_'Robin, I…'_

Giving up Much looked at James, noticing the similarities between him, Robin and Allan for the first time.

Djaq stepped silently away from Robin, allowing him room to see his brothers.

"Allan, James, I didn't kill our parents, I promise you," Robin said quietly.

"Your sick Ro…Lance, you keep lying and lying!" Allan shouted.

"I'm not lying!" Robin screamed back.

"You are! I saw it happen! You took Allan and Tom out, and came back without them, you were wearing a cloak and mask but I knew it was you, I recognized your eyes." James snarled.

"It wasn't me! It was, it was…" Robin faltered.

Will looked suddenly down, but Allan noticed.

"Will?" Allan shouted.

**Sorry that was short. Please review.**


	7. Is Everyone In The Gang Involved?

**Last chapter, please read, review and enjoy!**

Chapter 7 – Is Everyone In The Gang Involved?

Allan stared at his best friend, fury steaming through his brain as Will turned pale.

"I didn't kill them Allan, honestly, I lived in Locksley, I didn't know Robin until…" Will paused, staring at Robin like he was seeing the man properly for the first time, "I did know a Lance, from Rochdale, three brothers, he was my cousin's best friend."

"Who's your cousin?" Allan asked sharply.

"J…" Will began.

"John Harrison," Robin finished for him.

Allan glared at Robin again while Much had turned strangely quiet, although everyone was having problems of their own.

"It was him who killed them, I tried to stop him but…" Robin told them.

"Stop lying!" Allan cried.

"My cousin wouldn't kill anyone!" Will screamed, outraged at the claim.

"Neither would my brother!" Much shouted and everyone looked at him.

"What?" Robin asked rudely.

"John Harrison, he's my brother," Much said quietly, hanging his head.

"But that means you and Will are cousins? Why didn't you tell us?" Allan demanded.

"I didn't realise," Will said and Much nodded.

"I didn't realise I used to be friends with your brother Much, he never mentioned you?" Robin said softly.

"I hated me, that's why," Much snapped, "He hated my guts, I ran away when I was fourteen, your father said he'd hired me, but he really found me on the street, if only I'd got there first I'd be Lord Of Locksley."

"Sorry Much," Robin said, turning back to Allan, "But I know John Harrison killed them he told…"

"What?" James asked suspiciously as Robin paused.

"I remember he said that his brother did it, his brother Much, the day before he, the day before he killed himself," Robin said, sadly hanging his head.

"He killed himself?" Much said shocked.

"You killed my parents Much, you've got a lot more to worry about than that!" Allan hissed.

"But I didn't!" Much insisted.

"It was John," Robin sighed, knowing the truth, "Let it go Allan, he's dead and gone."

"I just, I just wanted to know." Allan said shortly, giving Robin, Much and Will an apologizing look.

"It's fine Allan," Will patted his lightly on the back, "Thanks for alerting me that Much is my cousin," He laughed while Much scowled and the gang, including James, began to eat the berries Djaq had collected, laughing and joking. Happy that the problem had been resloved.


	8. Authors Note

**Authors Note.**

**Ok, this is just to explain, for anyone who is confused, what happened.**

**Allan, James, Robin and Tom were brothers. Robin's real name is Lance and he used to be horrible to Allan, his little brother. H****e**** was best friends with a man called 'John Harrison' who turns out to be Much's brother.**

**After his mother is murdered John tells Robin that Much did it, and never sees the man again because he kills himself. John Harrison was Will's cousin and therefore so was Much but Will was younger than John and didn't see him often, he didn't remember ****Much**

**Robin runs away and gets found by the Lord ****Of**** Locksley who takes him in. Much also gets found after running away from ****his brother, and gets hired to be Robin's servant after being found by the Lord Of Locksley.**

**I turns out that John killed them in the first place and nobody in the gang was **_**really**_** involved in the killing.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Soapy.**


End file.
